


yooooo wakatoshi kun

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: He knows he’s too much, he knows he’s often a bother, and he doesn’t mind - grating on people’s nerves is really, really fun. But Sakusa is contrary to all his efforts to make friends and he’s at a loss for what to do.-atsumu is, as the tag suggests, a menace, now with sakusa's phone number
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	yooooo wakatoshi kun

**ME**

>> yooooo wakatoshi kun, quick question about my thick ass

**XXX**

<< Excuse me ?

**ME**

>> … you’re not wakatoshi

**STRANGER KUN**

<< Brilliant deduction.

**ME**

>> maybe you can still help lmao, i’m not picky

>> do you play volleyball ? it’s the best sports ever

>> more precisely, do you play as a setter ?

**STRANGER KUN**

<< That’s oddly specific.

<< I am in fact a setter.

**ME**

>> THANK GOD OMG YOU’RE A SAINT

>> i’ve been looking for a setter for ages

>> not for me. i’m also a setter. i’m a good setter, even

**SETTER KUN**

<< Be quick.

<< I don’t have all day.

**ME**

>> ok ok mr rudepants

>> if someone comes to you and says

>> “oh you’re just too self centred to be a setter you should be nicer to your teammates nobody likes you because you’re such a prick yadda yadda”

>> and this person is tooru

>> how do you even react

**MR RUDEPANTS**

<< You’re assuming I know this “Tooru”.

**ME**

>> you don’t ?????

>> he’s just one of the best setters out there, though he didn’t make it to nationals this time. or ever tbh lmao

>> i can’t believe you play volleyball as a setter and you don’t know oikawa tooru

**MR RUDEPANTS**

<< Oh. I do know Oikawa.

<< I would say he is right, then.

**ME**

>> gee thanks, omi omi

>> always one to cheer me up

**MR RUDEPANTS**

<< Atsumu. Quit bothering me.

**ME**

>> WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW IT’S ME

>> oh wait i said your name lmao

>> worth a try lol

**OMI OMI**

<< I didn’t give you my number for this exact reason

<< Now please leave me be.

Atsumu sighs, and raises his eyes to his roommate. “Hey, Komori, do you think he hates me ?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t even know who I’m talking about yet !”

“Does that even matter ?” is the answer, and it shuts down any will Atsumu had to retort.

He knows he’s too much, he knows he’s often a bother, and he doesn’t mind - grating on people’s nerves is really, really fun. But Sakusa is contrary to all his efforts to make friends and he’s at a loss for what to do. Maybe offering him a jumbo bottle of hand sanitiser… A mask with Atsumu’s face on it… Now that sounds proper ridiculous. 

They’re at the Japan training camp for promising youths or something, and apart from teasing Kageyama, Sakusa is the most interesting thing in a five thousand miles radius. That’s a lie, it’s not that volleyball isn’t interesting, but why focus on the ball now when all the other players are the stars of the show ?

Atsumu resists the urge to send another message to Sakusa, because he can’t think of anything that won’t look like a booty call. Though he wouldn’t be averse to it, Sakusa on the other hand would annihilate him on sight. That gets a faint laugh out of him and almost makes him want to try. Now, let’s see if he has Kageyama’s number… 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it !!! don't forget the kudos, and comment if you can


End file.
